The Rise of Latios
The Rise of Latios & Latias is the last movie in season 1 of The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk. Summery One day, while exploring the forest Yuna and her fiends discover a red dragon named: Latias and befriends them but then Latios her older brother: Latios. At first he doesn't trust them, now he does later. But an evil hunter named: Sideshow Bob and his R2 unit: R2-Q5 are hunting them both to be powerful on earth. Can Yuna and her friends defend Latios & Latias? Plot Story of Latios and Latias/The present Long ago, there was a forest home of Pokemon and their guardians were Latios and Latias. The 2 were then chased by a Pokemon hunter when a colt, named "Isamu" who entered the forest had saved them and they went back in time. Then in the present year, we see Sideshow Bob talking to the same hunter who haunted them 4 years ago, when he refused. His droid, "R2-Q5" releases a Tyranitar. And Sideshow Bob catches it with a Dark Ball that turns it evil, and orders it to destroy the hunters home till the hunter tells Sideshow Bob where he found them. With Yuna and the gang Meanwhile, Yuna, her friends, and their dragons are in the forest till they are stopped by park ranger, Homer Simpson. He then explains that their dragons could cause trouble, and they meet his wife and his dad in a cottage. In the cottage, they explain about the time travels in the forest. And then they wander through the forest. They witness a glow and there was Isamu the colt brought back from time. Then 2 giant Pokemon then leave the colt and go into the woods. At the cottage/Isamu awakens Yuna and her friends then take Isamu back to the cottage. He then awakens, he was then shocked to see the new faces around him. And shoves Yuna and the 2 get into a quarrel until Nightstar breaks it up. And Marge arrives and explains he's the lost colt, who disappeared 4 years ago. Marge then gives the colt his sketchbook back. Marge then explains about the 2 Pokemon from before, and Yuna says they can find them. Finding Latios and Latias In the woods, Nightstar senses something. And then they come to a big tree and see Latias! But find she's partly injured, before they get closer Latios unexpectedly attacks them. But after some reasoning, they manage to befriend Latias. But Latios still doesn't trust them. Encounter with Sideshow Bob and R2-Q5 As they race for the healing springs, Sideshow Bob and R2-Q5 show up! The 2 then try to capture Latias, by using the Tyranitar. But Crystal Heart and Eclipse use their smoke to escape. And soon, Bob sets out his Scizor and Weaville. But as they continue, Nyx twists her left front knee and then soon enough, Scizor and Weavile attack them. But Eaglesight and Singun battle them and Isamu has his own dragon, Gray and they defeat the 2 evil Pokemon. Arriving at the Healing Springs In the fog, they've encounter a Ursaring. Trivia *Homer Simpson, Sideshow Bob, and R2-Q5 guest star in this film. *The film marks it's first appearances of Latios & Latias. *This film has a "Pokemon 4Ever" mix in it. Soundtrack #Legend/Altomare (from Pokemon Heroes) "The story of Latios & Latias" # Scenes *Story of Latios and Latias/The present *With Yuna and the gang *At the cottage/Isamu awakens *Finding Latios and Latias *Encounter with Sideshow Bob and R2-Q5 * Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Written Stories